Talk:Adam Becomes Frustrated (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-173.214.221.158-20130607161739
I’m going to let you in on a little secret. I, Katelyn Anabel Brown, love pea soup. I first tried it by accident. I thought I had gotten in the hamburger line, but when the lunch lady plopped a bowl of lumpy, green goo on my tray, I knew I’d taken a wrong turn. Franklin Elementary has a strict “get in the right lunch line or live with the results” policy, so I panicked. Ralph was standing behind me. He’s the nicest, smartest kid in class. He’s also the only kid in the history of our school who openly loves pea soup. “What’s wrong?” he asked. I just stared at my bowl of “soup.” Ralph shrugged, smiled at the lunch lady, and headed toward the tables. In shock, I followed him. What else could I do? Not eat? Ms. Pitts, the lunch monitor, would never have allowed that. She roams the cafeteria like a shark, reminding kids to eat their food—or else. I heard she once made a second grader miss recess because he hadn’t finished his Brussels sprouts. My fellow students wagged their heads at me as I walked by. One boy even plugged his nose. I plopped down next to my best friend, Liz. Liz looked at my tray, her eyes twice their usual size. “Do you know what’s on your plate?” She glanced around nervously. “Quick—throw it away before Ms. Pitts sees you!” But it was too late. “Well, look at this!” Ms. Pitts’ voice made my stomach do somersaults. “Decided to give the pea soup a try, huh, Kate?” She leaned in closer. “Go on, then. Taste it. I want to see how you like it!” I swallowed hard and looked at Liz. She was no help, covering her face and turning red. Ms. Pitts stood still, waiting. “Come on. It probably won’t kill you!” I knew there was no getting out of it. I grabbed my spoon and scooped up a mouthful of the slimy, green goo. My hand was shaking as I brought it toward my lips. Behind Ms. Pitts, Ralph was happily shoveling spoonful after spoonful of the sludge into his mouth. As the spoon crossed under my nose, I was surprised that it didn’t smell that bad; in fact, it smelled . . . good! I closed my eyes and downed the spoonful in one giant gulp. Everyone stared at me to see what I would do. I had to remind myself to look disgusted by the mush rolling around on my tongue because . . . well . . . I didn’t hate it. I LOVED IT! Since that day, Ralph has become my lunch buddy on pea soup days. We’ve even added a couple of other brave souls to our table of “people who love the green stuff.” Liz is not one of them. She tells anyone who will listen, “Kate has to eat the pea soup! It’s doctor’s orders!” I know better. So does Ralph. I even think Ms. Pitts knows my little secret. But what can I say? Sometimes you like stuff that’s good for you. You just can’t help it.